The present invention relates to a disc box structure in which the engaging members for fixing the disc have better structural strength and permit a user to easily take out the disc.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional disc box including a box body 10 and a cover body 20 pivotally connected with one side of the box body 10. A U-shaped peripheral frame 11 is disposed along the other three sides of the box body 10. A middle section of a front face of the peripheral frame 11 is formed with an inward recess 111. An inner face of the box body 10 is disposed with an annular stepped projection 12. The center of the stepped projection 12 is disposed with two opposite lifted engaging members 13. A lower end of each engaging member 13 is connected with the bottom face of the box body 10. An upper end thereof is disposed with a substantially semicircular opposite fitting protuberance 131. A tenon 132 is formed on an upper end of a middle section of the arch edge of the fitting protuberance 131, which extends in a direction reverse to the engaging member 13. An upper section of the engaging member 13 is disposed with a perforation 133 corresponding to the tenon 132 for facilitating the demolding operation relative to the tenon 132 during injection molding.
When placing a disc 30 into the disc box, the central circular hole 31 of the disc 30 is fitted with outer edges of the fitting protuberances 131 of the engaging members 13 with the tenons 132 of the engaging members 13 engaged with the circumference of the circular hole 131 of the disc 30.
The above disc box has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The engaging members 13 of the box body 10 are independent members 13 which have poor structural strength. Therefore, in case the disc box is dropped onto the ground (referring to FIG. 2), the engaging members 13 will suffer a reverse shearing force of the disc 30 which may lead to breakage of the engaging members 13 from two sides of the perforations 133. PA1 2. When taking the disc 30, the fitting protuberances 131 of the two engaging members 13 must be pressed at the same time so that it is inconvenient to take out the disc. In addition, in the case that only one engaging member 13 is pressed (referring to FIG. 3), not only the disc 30 cannot be taken out, but also the other engaging member 13 may be forcedly broken or the disc 30 may be deformed or broken.